Experimental
by Jara
Summary: Daniel doubted he’d ever felt this attraction before he had descended – naked – from a higher plane. (JD UST and then some)


Title: Experimental  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. But as newromantics pointed out: Jack does belong to me now!  
Rating: PG-13  
Classification: Slash. Ha!  
Pairings: Jack/Daniel. Yes, you read that right. Have a little faith in me?  
Set/Spoilers: Season 7 (nothing big)  
Summary: Daniel doubted he'd ever felt this attraction before he had descended – naked – from a higher plane. 

A/N: Huge big thank you to splashthecat for being nitpicky. And I blame this on suzvoy who when asked for help just said "write it". She encouraging and sneaky like that.

This is my very fist slash fic and my very first Daniel POV. Please let me know what you think.

-------------

Daniel doubted he'd ever felt this attraction before he had descended – naked – from a higher plane. He couldn't help it that one of the first sexual experiences he remembered was lying face down on a single bed, a sweaty body crushing him down into the mattress as he felt his lover move inside him. Only later did he remember Sha're and Sarah. Daniel had panicked at first; he didn't feel gay. He wouldn't have been attracted to Sam when they had first met, if he were, would he? But even after he remembered that, the dreams didn't stop, and it was always with the same man. It took him a week to remember the details - greying hair, dark eyes and thin lips that felt heavenly on his body.

So it made sense that, when the team had breakfast in the mess the next morning, he would notice the similarities between the lover in his dreams and the man sitting on his right. Daniel just wished, as he shuffled his chair further under the table until his knees bumped with both Sam and Jack's, that the memory wasn't so vivid when Jack glared at him and pushed away from the table, while Sam hardly seemed to notice.

He should have known that it wasn't such a good idea to continue the line of thought, but he didn't think he was the kind of person who easily dropped a subject. As the dreams continued, the surroundings changed and soon he found that the body pressing down on him didn't belong to Matt – he remembered the name as he called it out in one of the more blissful versions of his dream – anymore.

It was only when the words tumbled from his lips – right in the middle of lunch at their regular diner – that he realised how big a mistake he had made. Teal'c remained unfazed and continued to shuffle his food into his mouth, after briefly cocking his head and apparently deciding the subject did not involve him. Sam coughed and glanced sideways to Jack, who seemed frozen, fork half way between his mouth and plate. His mouth hung open to receive the load of fries as his eyes ever so slowly shifted from the food to Daniel's face.

"What?" Daniel had to lip read Jack's response. All sound seemed to have drained from around him.

"I was just wondering if you guys had ever experimented. It's just that I've been remembering some sexual experiences lately." Daniel shrugged, wishing he didn't remember how that look on Jack's face never meant anything good.

"Sure." Jack frowned and his attention returned to the fork-full of fries.

"With guys?" Yeah, he just had to push his luck. Mesmerised, Daniel watched Jack's fork clatter onto the plate as Sam flinched.

"Daniel..."

"I'm just curious." He tried to sound casual. It wasn't that big a deal, right?

"I experimented once," Sam answered lightly, and Daniel thought Jack's neck should have snapped, given how fast he turned towards her.

"With men? That's kinda normal, Carter." Daniel really didn't get the whole 'Carter' business. Surely after seven years they should have moved unto a first name basis?

Sam rolled her eyes. "Well that too, but I meant with a woman."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah?"

"Okay, what is it that makes men drool over two women but gets them terrified when it's two men?" Sam rolled her eyes, and it hit Daniel for the first time. Terrified.

"Two women together are... hot. Two men..." Jack made a face and gestured helplessly. "So?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Don't get your hopes up." Sam smirked. "We didn't get further than second base. I found it a bit too awkward."

She grimaced then and returned her attention back to her plate, ignoring Jack, who stared at her, his look unreadable but still suggesting so much. Teal'c was absorbed in his own meal and didn't even notice what was going on.

It was then that Daniel realised he was never going to get the answer he needed from Jack.

THE END


End file.
